Nature's Calling
by AstraCastle
Summary: When Mordecai and Rigby are cleaning the park up, Rigby gets fed up and starts littering. That's when they get a little visit from Nature... Short and suckish kind of but please R&R! Regular Show Oneshot!


A/N: Was going to go to sleep but changed my mind and decided to write another story XD picked a category at random and it was Regular Show. So here it is, a Regular Show oneshot, please read and review!

°~°~°Nature's Calling°~°~°

"Ugh! Man this is so boring!" Rigby complained in the middle of the park, just standing there with a trash bag in his hands but nothing inside.

Mordecai looked up from picking up a bunch of soda cans and saw his best friend doing nothing. Shocked, he exclaimed, "Dude, come on! I'm like doing all the work here." He tossed the cans into the bag and bent down to pick up more. "Don't make me tell Benson."

"Ugh!" Rigby groaned, looking around until he spotted a few candy wrappers nearby. He stomped over and made a big show of picking them up off the ground and throwing them into his bag. "There! Happy now?"

The blue jay glared at him. "No dude. This isn't funny, we have to pick up all this trash."

Rigby kept groaning and whining as he went around the, lazily picking some stuff up and dumping it in the bag. After about 10 minutes, he walked over to Mordecai and held up the bag. "I'm finished. Can we go play Street Fighter now?" He asked, waving the bag in front of his friend's face.

Said friend slapped his hand away and shook his head. "More like FAR from finished. Your bags barely even full!" Mordecai told him, then held up his own trash bag that was full of garbage that had been lying around the park. Smiling, he showed off, "Look at my bag. See how it reaches the top?" He then pointed to Rigby's back and mocked, "Yours isn't even halfway full!"

Rigby looked between the two bags for a moment, blinking twice before he threw his onto the ground and screamed out, "STOP TALKING!"

Mordecai took a step back, though he was still smiling a little. "Dude, calm down. I was only playing..."

"Grrr..." Rigby growled, stomping around the place, clearly irritated. "Why do WE have to clean up other people's messes?! They're the ones that litter!"

"Well, we're the ones who work here." Mordecai tried to tell him, but Rigby ignored him.

Finally, the smaller friend grabbed his trash bag and flipped it over, letting the contents of garbage fall out all over the place.

The blue bird gasped, "Rigby! Stop!"

"No!" Rigby threw back. "I'm tired of doing all this work! What's wrong with littering anyway?!" He went over to Mordecai and snatched his large, trash filled bag from his hands, and all the bird could do was watch blankly as his friend flipped that one over as well and shook it around, having all the trash land onto the ground again.

"Dude stop it! You're messing up the park!" Mordecai shouted. "Youre not supposed to litter!"

"Well who cares?" Rigby yelled agitated, picking up some trash and throwing it all over the place. "Does it matter? I'm wasting my time here just because we have to clean up litter! What's the big deal?!" He threw moe trash, continuing, "Its not like the ground is gonna get mad and swallow me up! Or the birds are gonna get mad and eat me up or feed me to their babies!" He then screamed out to the skies, "WHO CARES IF PEOPLE LITTER?!"

All at once, a huge crack of lightning crashed throughout the sky and clouds immediately started looming over the park. Rigby stared up at the sky in shock for a moment before screaming out and running over to hide behind his friend.

"What did you do?!" Mordecai cried as a tornado started to twirl wildly in front of them, sending all the trash to spin around and go flying everywhere as the two tried to shield themselves from the mess. The tornado kept swirling on and on before out of no where, three big, huge trees sprouted out from the ground and landed right before their eyes.

"What DID I do?!" Rigby cried as all the trees' bark started to Morph into faces and branches became arms. Soon, standing before Mordecai and Rigby were three tall trees with angry scowls on their faces, branch hands clenched.

"Whos the one responsible for this disgrace?!" One yelled out in a booming voice, looking over them. Then it pointed at Mordecai. "Was it YOU?!"

Instantly Mordecai started to protest, "N-N-No no it wasn't me! I swear!" He shook his hands in front of him in a pleading gesture.

The tree gave a careful eye to him and then looked to Rigby with an angry scowl. He pointed to him and asked, "So it was YOU then!"

"No!" Rigby lied easily, and Mordecai punched him. "OW! Hey!" The tree's scowl grew deeper and then Rigby gave up. "OKAY OKAY... It was me! But what does it matter?!"

"What does it matter?! What does it MATTER?!" The tree repeated angrily, and the tornado from before suddenly grew wilder.

Another tree stated loudly, "You are not supposed to litter! You are supposed to keep this park CLEAN!"

Mordecai shuddered and yelled out in a reply, "We know! We know! We were doing that!"

The last tree yelled, "It appears your friend doesn't know! If he thinks littering is okay then he has another thing coming to him!" All at once, a whole new tornado started, and it was much more wild than the last. This time a bunch of leaves were spinning rapidly around, and the tornado was moving! Right over to Rigby! Rigby screamed and ran away, leaving Mordecai there.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Rigby yelled, tying to escape but tripped and fell. He gasped as the thing came closer and closer to him. "AHHH! I WONT LITTER ANYMORE I PROMISE!"

The tornado kept raging on, and a few leaves smacked Rigby in the face. "OW! I said I PROMISE!"

Suddenly, the tornado stopped and fell to the floor in a pile of leaves, and Rigby took a deep breath.

"That's a promise you must KEEP!" A tree shouted, pointing its branch at him. "Littering is not good at ALL and makes us mad!"

"Yeah!" A tree jumped in. "When you litter, you're needing up our air!"

Rigby nodded his head eagerly, gulping as he said, "I know that now! I wont do it anymore."

The trees stood silent for a few moments before one of them nodded. "Very well. BUT...If we find you littering ever again!...we will destroy you!" Right after that, the trees threw one last scowl at Rigby before they all sunk back into the ground, and the skies cleared up, returning to the normal blue.

Mordecai and Rigby took a moment to catch their breathing. After they had, Rigby got up and shakily picked up a garbage bag. "Come on, dude. We really gotta pick up this trash now..."

Mordecai nodded and picked up his own trash bag, then started right back to work. "Right. But Rigby?" When his friend looked up at him, he said, "Promise me you wont ever litter again."

A/N: Ugh! I was gonna make it longer and make it so that they had to fight the trees, but during the middle part I started getting tired all over again and now I'm about to fall and sleep at any second. Sorry if it seems kind of suckish but seriously, don't litter or the trees will get you! DX


End file.
